9 Months
by LaurenStories
Summary: A newly broken up CHAIR get a surprise when Blair announces her second missed period. Will the pregnancy bring them back together or push them father apart?  multi-chapter  NOT fluffy, LOTS OF angst and fighting. Set after inevitable season 4 reunion!
1. Chapter 1

_A newly broken up CHAIR get a surprise when Blair announces her second missed period. Will the pregnancy bring them back together or push them father apart? [multi-chapter fic]_

I know, I know. I've started _yet another _fanfiction. It's crazy, but I couldn't get this idea off my mind. WARNING, it's NOT fluffy or cute. In fact it's full of angst and fighting and lots of things down the 9 months road. It starts at the beginning and will end once the babies born. I'm not sure how it's going to end but it's going to be full of drama along the way. Just to warn you, this is not a happy fanfic at the beginning, once again, if your looking for fluff look some place else :P

Hope you enjoy, I think I'll continue but I'd like to know what you think!

* * *

.

CHAPTER 1

.

Chuck Bass never thought that the day would come – _again _that he'd see Blair Waldorf standing at his front door carrying three small boxes of things. Her expression was blank, almost meaningless but he knew her better than he knew himself and he could see the tears glistening at the back of her eyes when no one else in the world would.

He hadn't complained when she had let herself in. It had almost been her apartment too, the amount of time she had spent there. His head was screaming at him to tell her to stay, but he was tired now. He was done trying to persuade to stay, he was done trying to get her to trust him again. It was his fault that the trust was gone at all.

Blair managed a small nod and he saw her give him one last final look, a look of sadness that she hadn't expressed since a week ago because Blair Waldorf was never weak. And then she turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

He instinctively went to pour himself a drink, scotch, as always. It had taken him half a year to win her back after all the things that they went through. Jack, the Empire, Jenny, Eva... everything, and then she was his again and he had placed the ring on her finger and told her it wasn't an engagement it was promise. That from then on, they'd be together. For forever.

Forever seemed much shorter now.

She never really trusted him again, that was the problem from the start. She'd have a look in her eyes when he'd arrive home late from a business meeting or cancel on lunch because something came up. Eventually it draw a constant line between them, a boundary. They were on guard around each other and it was driving him crazy and making her even more paranoid.

He never blamed her. It was his fault in the end, he had caused her to loose all her trust in him because he had no trust in himself. He referred to himself as useless and heart-less because that's all he ever was in everyone's eyes. His fathers, Jacks, Nate's even at times. But not in hers, and that's why he always pushed her away, because he couldn't bare to hear differently.

Finally the tension became too much and they began the shouting. He would shout things at her when he got angry just to hurt her, things that had never occurred to him before, that he never deemed true. And then he'd hate himself and he'd apologise but each time it got continuously worse and finally Blair Waldorf broke.

A week ago, exactly, after an argument about where he was after the dinner meeting he had with another hotel company Blair just stopped fighting. She just sighed, and wiped away her tears and silently took of the ring, placing it in his hand and announcing that she was done.

That's when the begging started, and Chuck Bass never begged. Not before Blair anyways. A week of trying to get her to talk to him, to see sense, that he'd never hurt her. But the words were meaningless because he'd hurt her _countless _times and he wasn't sure he'd ever redeem from that.

Finally he realised that maybe it was best to let her go. Not like he had done the last time. Last time he'd just let her be _borrowed _and convinced himself that he'd let her go. Really he'd known she'd come back to him.

This time as he gulped back the dark liquid a feeling of a conclusion came over him. His eyes caught something to the side, a picture frame holding inside it something she had failed to take with her – or purposefully left. It was a picture taken of them, just after he had first said I love you, two years ago, kissing.

His eyes blazed with fury and his arm flung the glass across the room scattering perfect crystals around itself. A small trail of blood ran down his finger and he stared at it for an indefinite minute, before finally closing his eyes and loosing himself in the pain.

.

"Please." Blair Waldorf paced her bathroom, eyes tightly closed together, hands trembling, "Please don't let it be positive."

The egg timer chirped forcing her eyes wide open and she stepped forward without another thought, knowing that she wouldn't look if she thought about it and stared at the markings on the white stick.

Her eyes clouded and she couldn't help the single tear that fell down from her eyes and splattered on the object in her shaking hands. She hadn't spilt a single tear since a week ago when all the fighting and the yelling and the tension became too much for her.

Serena had called her crazy, had asked how Blair hadn't seen the truth yet. That her and Chuck were meant to be, destined for each other even, otherwise she wouldn't be constantly going back to him for four years.

But Serena was wrong. Blair had realised the truth, the real reason she kept running back to Chuck Bass was because she was willing herself to believe that they were destined. But there was also a reason that they kept on being torn apart.

They weren't meant to be. They never were. Everything she had ever done with Chuck in her life had been spontaneous, not planned or careful but dangerous and wild, everything Blair Waldorf wasn't. She had lost her virginity to him in the backseat of a limo, without thinking. Blair Waldorf had fallen in love with a notorious womanizer. She hadn't wanted to say I love you firs t but she had forced herself to, to help him. And she had ran, she had ran as fast as she could up the Empire State Building steps despite her head screaming for her not to get her heart broken again. And then she had forgiven him and she had taken the ring and promised him forever when she knew that they could never be forever.

They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

They weren't destined, they were damned.

.

The door opened and he stood in front of her wearing a dark blue robe, hand rubbing his head furiously as he did when he had headaches and eyes squinting.

She didn't give him a chance to speak but instead barged straight through, setting her bag down on the counter.

"Sorry if I'm mistaken but didn't you just take your thing out of here just a few hours ago?" Chuck murmured as he turned around, his eyebrows went up, "Changed your mind already princess."

"Oh shut up." She snapped, running a hand through her hair uncharacteristically, "I came to show you something. Now just to be sure you don't have anyone here do you because I don't think your Tuesday slut really wants to hear this and post it all over Gossip Girl."

"Damn it Blair." He cried, slamming the door shut and turning around with blazing eyes, "I thought we were done fighting, of course there's no one here!"

"Oh I'm sorry." She cried, also getting wound up now. She hated it when he shouted at her, "I didn't realise I had the wrong room. You see I'm looking for Chuck Bass the guy that moments after we broke up slept with the whole of Manhattan!"

"You never let anything go!" He screamed, "What do you want Blair? Because your not the only one getting sick and tired of this."

She took a deep breathe in before turning around and pulling something out of her coat pocket, but keeping her hand clenched.

"Oh, I'm dyeing of excitement here, but do you mind showing before I start getting gray hairs." He rubbed his head again, not knowing why the words kept pouring out of his mouth.

"Give me a damn minute." She breathed, "Not everything works by your clock. We don't live in Bass world you know."

He stepped forward aggravated and pulled it out of her hand, not looking down when he said, "So what is it Blair? What's so damn important that-"

She took a instinctive step back when she saw his eyes settle on the white stick. She expected him to lash out, to scream at her, hit something, do _anything_. Maybe it was because that's all they were doing for the past month or so, or maybe it was because he was _Chuck bloody Bass_. He didn't want a girlfriend until two years ago let alone kids.

"Chuck." She gulped, and breathed in deeply, "Say something, anything."

"You need to get it checked properly." He finally said, not looking up from the big red cross, "At a doctor surgery, you can make an appointment or I can. When are you free?"

"What?" She stuttered.

"You never really know with pregnancy tests." He clarified but she shook her head.

"I took four."

His head snapped up, "You... you took four.. and they were all.."

"I'm having a baby." She nodded, "And before you go asking me if you're the father I'll tell you straight away it's definitely not anyone else."

"Oh for god's sake I wasn't going to ask you that."

"Secret paternity test would have done it for you then." She went forward and snatched it back, pushing it back into her coat pocket, "I just thought you should know before the next time I see you and I'm developing a bit of a bump."

"What's that meant to mean?" He bit out, "So this is it, "Congratulations you're a dad see you whenever", cut the crap Blair."

"I'm the one carrying the devil's fucking child!" She cried, "I wasn't sure whether Satan would want to be a dad or not so here I am giving you the option."

"Oh!" He yelled, "All praise Angel Blair, she's actually giving me the option to run away, of course you'd think I'd take it."

"Well if the past is anything to account for I'm surprised your not already half way out the door!" She yelled back.

He took a deep breathe in, seething, "You actually think I'd leave you to raise a baby all on your own?" He asked her, his voice once again a normal level, his eyes trying to look into hers but she avoided them.

"I don't know what to think anymore Chuck." She told him, "I don't know what to do." Her hand fluttered up to her mouth and she took a shaky breathe, "I didn't want this. I didn't plan this, it was meant to be planned."

"Hey." He stepped forward now, anger lost as he saw the brunette's eyes glisten with tears, "Not everything is planned."

"Oh you would know." She snapped, stepping away from him, "Nothing you do is ever fucking planned."

"Here he we go again, Jesus Blair!" He cursed, "We have bigger things to worry about now. Those things are ancient history!"

"That's always your excuse."

"You fucking forgave me!" He cried, "You took me back."

"And look where it's got us." She stood staring at him, "We're right back at the beginning but tens times worse. We won't stop fighting, we won't agree on anything. We're not ready for this."

"You think I want this?" He cried out furiously, "You think I was praying for a child?"

"Whether we wanted one or not I'm pregnant Chuck." She settled, "I can't help it, I didn't want it either but it's done now."

"How far along?"

"Two months."

His eyes widened and his mouth stuck open, "You've known about this for how long."

"About a fucking hour!" She yelled, "Of course you'd accuse me of keeping it from you! As if _I'm _the one in this dysfunctional relationship who has secrets and tells lies."

"How did make two months?"

"I haven't had morning sickness." She said, "Only 70% of women get it."

"Fuck." He cursed, pacing with his hand over his mouth and she just stood staring at him.

"I should go."

"No, wait. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Won't people notice?"

"I don't know."

"What do we tell them."

"I don't fucking know!" She yelled, "I don't know anything right now, it's all wrong Chuck, it's all wrong. I didn't ask for this, I don't want this but it is what it is."

"And so we just accept it?"

"Or what?" She cornered, and he looked at her with a deep breathe causing her face to fall, she repeated the question with a little more edge this time, "Or what Chuck?"

"Or we could... get rid of it."

She felt her mouth widen and her whole body tremble. She hadn't needed to vomit before but at the moment she felt nauseated, "I need to get out of here." She claimed, running for the door.

"Blair." He cried, trying to stop her, "Blair no, don't go, I didn't mean it."

"I shouldn't have exacted any differently." She snapped, "Don't you dare come after me, I have nothing more to say to you."

She slammed the door behind her and he cursed, hitting the wall with his fist.

Now he had well and truly done it.

.

* * *

.

Just so you guys know, I don't actually think this will happen. Personally, once they get back together, I don't think Josh will screw them up and make them end up unhappy, I don't think he's that stupid to be honst, though at times that point isn't entirely backed up.

Chair fighting is actually just for the sake of my story. I think once they reunite it will end happily so, just wanted you guys to know :P

I hope the fighting was realistic enough and sorry if the top was too wordy. The rest of the story will be more events and talking then annyalising :)

Tell me what you think as always, should I continue? Do you like it, the idea of it? I hope it's not just another baby story, I want to make it more so if you have any ideas/suggestions they're always welcome just PM me!

OH and I'm off on holiday till September with NO internet at all so bon voyage until then guys, sorry I can't update my stories till then but when I get back they'll all have been written for a full update of all six of them :)

XO Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

_A newly broken up CHAIR get a surprise when Blair announces her second missed period. Will the pregnancy bring them back together or push them father apart? [multi-chapter fic]_

.

Hey guys,

This is just a very short chapter I needed to do. The plot will advance from this, I promise, I just needed you guys not to forget about this, and to get this scene out there.

I've started college again I have so much to do so I might not be able to update regularily, but I promise it will be longer than this next time, and hopefully better :)

Anyways, enjoy the quick chappie!

XO Lauren

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

.

"An ultra-sound?" Serena van der Woodsen chewed thoughtfully on her celery stick, rising a single eyebrow, "But it's only been what, around 10 weeks?"

"You won't be able to see much I guess." Blair Waldorf pulled a red fringe top over her slightly swollen belly and sighed proudly at the fact it fit, "But it will probably make it more realistic you know, I'm having a hard time believing it. Plus, I need to make sure that everything is ok with the baby."

Serena nodded once, "It's a good thing you've accepted it's not just a scare like the first time. And it's better this time Blair, you're older now, more mature and you and Chuck-"

"Don't talk about that Bass-hole" Blair cut her off, buttoning her knee-length black skirt, "Me and Chuck are nothing S, end of."

Serena took another bite of her celery stick, "Hmm, well you love each other and are having a baby together, but no, you're right, you guys are _nothing_."

Blair rolled her eyes and huffed, grabbing her bag and flinging the handle over her shoulder, "Yesterday he told me to get an abortion, I could just feel the love vibrating off him."

"He was just scared Blair, this is Chuck Bass we're talking about."

The brunette shook her head, "Since when were you one to stick up for the mother-chucker Serena? He made his opinion on the matter very clear, I'm done with him."

"B…" The blonde complained but Blair shook her head and grabbed her bestfriends hand, pulling her to her feet.

"I don't need him Serena, I have you." She smiled tightly, "And I love you, and I know you're just looking out for me and little-me but it is what it is with me and Chuck. Now let's get going, the doctor waits for no one, not even a pregnant Waldorf."

.

"This is going to feel a little cold."

The blonde doctor attempted to prepare Blair, she pushed the transparent liquid over her belly and Blair squirmed caused Serena to squeeze her hand tighter.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" The doctor asked with a soft smile and Blair nodded once. Slowly the doctor pressed a small object against Blair's stomach and started moving it around gently, "Once we get a heart-beat we'll know that everything is perfectly normal."

Serena took a deep breathe in, and Blair furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to what was taking so long, but in a matter of moments a soft knocking was heard from the computer and the brunette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god," She cried, "I was worried."

"It's obviously not 100% accurate, but judging on the strong heart-beat the baby is doing very well. Now, Ms Waldorf if you look closely at the screen…"

The doctor's words slowly melted away as Blair's brown eyes studied the vision in front of her. She had never wanted a baby, she had never expected a baby this early but as she watched the black and white image of a small, almost doll like fetus she couldn't help but feel something about thing the thing inside her.

"Oh, B." She was snapped out her daydream but Serena van der Woodsen's soft words being muttered in her ear, "It's beautiful. Look, it already has hands and feet and the umbilical cord! Wow."

Blair laughed gently, and nodded, "That's my baby."

"Can I have one?" Serena asked the doctor, "Not a baby but a picture or video or?"

The doctor nodded, "Of course. I can get one for each of you, is there-"

She was cut of by the door opening and a figure entering from the side of the room, "I didn't miss anything did I?"

Blair's head snapped up at the sound of his voice and her eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Oh are you the father?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Chuck said, simultaneously with Blair's "No" causing the doctor to frown.

"He provided the sperm but I wouldn't go as far to call him the dad." Blair crossed her arms, "His devil sperm must have hammers to push their way up."

The doctor tried to suppress a chuckle and nodded, asking Chuck to take a seat.

The brunette turned to her blonde bestfriend angrily, "Did you call him?" She hissed but Serena rose her hands in defense and shook her head, offering a promise that she didn't.

"Don't snap her head off Waldorf, sis told Nathaniel who told me because he couldn't believe you hadn't told me yourself,"

Blair huffed loudly in annoyance and then attempted to get up, turning to the doctor, "We're done here Dr Davis, thank you."

Quickly Chuck rose from his seat, grabbing Blair's hand, "Oh Blair, _sweet-heart_, I only just got here and I should get to see it to."

Blair snatched her hand away fiercely, "Serena we're going."

"Blair." Chuck repeated, this time in a seriously voice, "Please."

Blair took a deep breathe in, and then sighed, "You have two minutes Bass and then we're going."

Chuck smiled momentarily before turning to the doctor, "So can we see the ultra-sound again please?"

Nodding the blonde stepped forward and pressed the small object back onto Blair's belly moving it around again until the heat-beat and picture were clear again.

Blair watched Chuck intently, as his eyes studied the screen. She was sure she saw his expression halter. She couldn't stop her hand instinctively grabbing his as if the past few months hadn't happened, "Chuck?

He cleared his throat and turned to the doctor, "Can we have the video."

She nodded, getting up from her seat and exiting the room.

"I'm going to give you guys a moment." Serena muttered, and before Blair was able to complain she was out the door.

They sat in silent for a moment before Chuck coughed once and told to face her, hands still intertwined.

"Blair I need you to know that I didn't mean what I said yesterday." He shrugged, "I was just scared."

"Same." She chuckled lightly, "It's ok."

"We'll get through this you know, me and you."

She nodded, "Of course we will. We have to." She smiled at him briefly, "We can't carry on fighting Chuck, the months are going to fly by and by the time the babies born we can't be arguing. I won't raise it in a bad atmosphere, it deserves better than that."

"You both do." Chuck agreed, his breathing growing heavier. Slowly he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, "Blair, I know what you're going to say before you even say it, ok, so just hear me out instead."

The brunette's eyes widened as she saw the box, she began to shake her head but he settled her down, "Don't protest. I need to do this, otherwise I'll think what if. What if we were able to become a real family? What if we made it work? What if you said yes?"

Blair leant her head to the side studying him sadly, "When I gave you the ring again, and I said it was a promise, but I should have made it clearer. I want to marry you Blair Waldorf, and then it didn't matter when because I felt we had forever ahead of us, so I said it wasn't an engagement. It should have been, because if it was, you would have known that nothing was going to tear us apart again because I want to be with you and only you, forever you. And now that the baby's here, it's like we've been given a second chance, you and me. I want you to forgive me Blair, I want you to actually forgive me. Please, _please_, take the ring back. Let's make a go of this."

Her hand flew up to her mouth, covering it as tears fell down her cheeks, "There is no you and me." She cried softly, "We're not Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck anymore. I'm just Blair Waldorf and you're just Chuck Bass because we broke up. And we broke up for a reason, and that reason it still exists!"

He cursed releasing her hand, "Blair we're going to be parents, the child needs stability!"

She made a face, "So what, we force ourselves back together?"

"Force ourselves, I love you, I want to be with you, marry you, have a family with you!" He stared at her for a moment, "Do you love me anymore."

"No." She shook her head and then watched as his face dropped before quickly correcting herself, "Of course it's not that, it's… I don't trust you anymore. I can't."

He breathed in deeply, hands on his hips staring at her intently, "So you're saying no."

She shut her eyes, "I can't do it right now Chuck, there so many things going on in my life and I can't add to it. I love you, I do, but I can't marry you."

"That's a no then."

She opened her mouth again just as the doctor appeared back in, "I got two copies, one for you two and one for the blonde who – oh. Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No." Chuck shook his head, "_No_."

Quickly he snapped his gaze away from Blair's and walked up to the doctor, taking a video away from her, "Blair can have the other one, Serena will have to do without."

And without another look backwards the brunette left the room, leaving Blair Waldorf to brake down.

* * *

.

Yep, I know it was short and not exactly great but I don't have much time to write right now but I had a urge to write this, I just couldn't not. Lol :)

Please do stay with the story, it's going to get SO much better ;)!


End file.
